


You Aren't Allowed to be This Cute

by stilesstilinskixeveryone



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chris Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, POV Chris Argent, Pining, Pining Chris Argent, Shirtless Stiles, Stiles Has Nightmares, Stiles Stilinski Has an Oral Fixation, because of course, characters and relationships will be added as the story progresses, everyone's a little bit older
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesstilinskixeveryone/pseuds/stilesstilinskixeveryone
Summary: When Stiles shows up at Chris Argent's house in the middle of the night, because he's worried about his friends and has nowhere else to really go, the hunter realises that he might have feelings for the young adult.It'll be fine though, right? He hardly sees the kid so it should be easy to ignore such feelings.Then Allison decides Stiles needs some training, Derek and Peter need more adult company during pack nights and Stiles needs someone to talk to when he has nightmares.Suddenly, it's impossible to get Stiles out of his head.





	1. Chapter 1

Chris almost regretted letting Stiles into his house _at fucking midnight_ as he watched the young adult pace around the room. The wolves were out for a run in the light of the full moon, nothing to be concerned about, but watching the boy pace made him feel like he should at least be a little worried.

"Sit down, Stiles," he ordered; pulling out a chair for the boy.

Stiles stuttered to a stop, snapping out of his worry induced trance, and sat down heavily.

"Why are you so worried? It's a normal full moon, no monsters lurking as far as we know."

Stiles shrugged. "I don't know. Like, yeah, I know I shouldn't be worried but something just feels wrong."

Chris thought for a moment before asking, "Is there anything I can do to help ease your worries?"

As Stiles chewed at his lower lip, a voice in Chris' head that sounded too much like Peter commented, "There are plenty of things you could do to that mouth that could ease his worries."

Chris ignored the voice and tore his eyes away from the boy's lips.

"You could call them?"

He sighed, pulled out his phone and called Derek. It rang for a few moments.

"Yes?" came the gruff answer.

"Stiles is worried so he wanted me to check up on you guys," Chris said. If Derek wouldn't spare niceties then neither would he.

"We're all fine. Just running, nothing has happened. Anything else?"

"No, that's it, thank you." 

Derek hung up.

"They're all okay, nothing worth mentioning has happened," the hunter relayed. 

Stiles let out a breath and slumped in his chair, smiling up at Chris. "Thank you for calling him. I don't know why I was so worried."

"It's not a problem. More often than not your gut is right; I'd be stupid to ignore it."

"Sorry I rocked up at your place in the middle of the night for basically no reason. I should probably go." He pointed behind him with an awkward, stilted motion before standing. "Sorry, again."

Chris stood up as he watched Stiles walk away. "You can stay here for the night."

"What? Really?" Stiles spun around too quickly and his legs tangled together, tripping forwards.

Chris caught him with ease, righting him with an amused chuckle. 

"Sorry," the boy apologised again, an embarrassed blush dusting his cheeks.

"It's fine, Stiles, don't worry." Chris smiled fondly. "Would you like me to show you where the spare bedroom is?"

"Uh, yeah, good plan." The boy nodded.

Chris showed him to the bedroom and just managed to mention the attached bathroom before Stiles collapsed. The boy had shown up in his pyjamas so that wouldn't be a problem.

"Goodnight, Stiles," Chris spoke softly before shutting the door with a gentle click.

~

Allison woke up the next morning to a text from Scott, which she chose to ignore until after her morning coffee. She could hardly even read the text so, really, she had no other choice.

She thumped her way down the stairs, pushing her hair back and straightening her shirt as she went. She walked into the kitchen and saw the readymade pot of coffee, thanked the heavens, and poured herself a large mug. She sat down with a tired groan and focused on nothing but her coffee.

It wasn't until she was almost finished did she notice the other person in the room, quietly sipping coffee as he scrolled on his phone.

"Stiles?"

"Morning, Allison." He smiled too brightly for the time of day.

"What are you doing here in the morning?" Her eyebrows furrowed and she rubbed tiredly at her eyes.

"I stayed the night." He shrugged.

Chris walked in then, and headed straight for the pot of coffee.

"Good morning Allison, Stiles," he greeted. 

"Morning, Chris. Thanks again for last night." Stiles spoke with a smile on his face.

"What happened last night? Did you guys fuck or something?"

Both men proceeded to choke on their coffee, sputter, and exclaim, "What?"

"What?" the huntress replied, eyebrows drawn together.

They stared at her with wide eyes before Chris finally spoke up, "We didn't sleep together, that would be completely inappropriate." 

"Then what happened?"

Stiles sighed, ignoring how brightly his cheeks were burning, and glanced at Chris. "I was worried about the pack last night so I came here. Chris helped me calm down a bit and called Derek to make sure they were okay. It was really late and I was tired so he let me stay the night in the spare bedroom."

Allison sipped at her coffee. Her eyes were narrowed, suspicion clear on her face. 

"Why'd you come here?"

"What?" The boy's eyebrows drew together.

"Why'd you come here? Why not to Lydia's? Or to Scott's, talk with his mother? Or visit your dad at the station?" Allison raised an eyebrow, clearly determined to get to the bottom of this.

Stiles shrugged helplessly. “I don’t know why I came here, it kinda just happened.”

Allison studied him for a long moment before she finally seemed to let it go. She stood, putting her empty mug in the sink with a loud clank and left the room with a short, “I’m going shopping with Lydia.”

“Well, that was completely fucking terrifying. I guess I’ll be going, too.” Stiles stood just as Allison had, but put his mug away with a soft thud and cautious movements. It was as if he was now worried about how welcome he was in the house.

Chris, of course, had to reassure him that he would always be welcome.

“Ignore her, you’re allowed here whenever you want for whatever reason.”

Stiles smiled brightly and, as Chris’ heart stuttered, he thanked any higher power out there that Stiles didn’t have werewolf powers.


	2. Chapter 2

Four days later, Chris was thanking any higher power out there that Stiles didn’t have werewolf powers again.

It had been a normal day; Chris was spending the day in his office doing boring paperwork. Allison had knocked and walked in just to notify him that Stiles and Lydia would be coming over around lunch time. Chris had nodded, said that was fine, and didn’t bother to ask why.

Now, as he stared out of the office window and into the backyard, Chris wished he had some kind of warning for what he was witnessing. 

Stiles and Allison were training. As in practicing how to fight. As in Stiles was shirtless, sweaty and sexy.

Jesus Christ, Allison would kill him if she heard even a second of his thoughts.

He tried to concentrate on the work in front of him but his eyes kept drifting towards the window, watching as Stiles successfully dodged a punch and managed to kick Allison’s feet from under her. The boy quickly pinned her down, cheering at his success. 

Chris ignored the jealousy that shot through his veins.

He tore his eyes from the window and decided to take a break from his work. He left the room and trudged downstairs, making his way to the kitchen. He paused in the doorway when he noticed Lydia at the kitchen table, eating something he knew didn’t come from his fridge and watching her friends fight.

He had forgotten she was coming as well, too caught up in his thoughts of Stiles.

“Good afternoon, Mister Argent,” she chirped, glancing away from the fighting for less than a second.

“Lydia,” he nodded in greeting. Glancing through the glass sliding door and windows that led to the backyard, he regretted not having proper walls. He turned his back on the view and headed for the coffee maker. He’d need caffeine to get through this.

As he waited for the coffee to brew, he noticed Lydia wasn’t wearing anything similar to how his daughter was dressed. Instead, she wore a pale sundress and heels. 

“You’re not training with them?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, no, I’m just here for the view.” She looked back at him and winked before training her eyes back on the two outside. He couldn’t tell whether she was watching Stiles, Allison or both of them.

“Aren’t you with that Jackson kid?”

She grinned, “I am, but Allison invited me and it’d be rude to say no.” 

Chris huffed out a laugh. “So, you’re really only here to watch?”

“When they’ve finished training we’ll be watching a movie together thanks to your expensive TV. I’m also here for support and I brought food.”

“Support and food are the same thing,” Stiles said as he opened the sliding door, interrupting any reply Chris had.

For the second time that day Chris found himself thanking any higher power out there as his coffee finished brewing, giving him an excuse to hide his front from Stiles and Allison.

“Thanks though, Lyds,” Stiles said as he opened up the freezer door. 

He pulled out an icy pole and leaned back against the counter next to Chris. He was unaware of the sweat sliding down his back and onto the counter, but Chris was far too aware of it. The hunter turned to face the girls in the room, keeping his eyes away from Stiles, as he slowly drank his coffee.

“Hey, Chris, how’s work going?” Stiles asked him, tilting his body to face the man.

Chris watched Lydia mouth, _‘Chris?’_ to Allison before he replied, 

“Boring, it’s just paperwork about the gun selling.” He shrugged and didn’t turn to watch Stiles as the boy licked at his icy pole.

“Yeah, my dad always complains to me about all the paperwork he’s got, always on about how he took that job to get away from office work.” 

They both chuckled at the statement. Chris didn’t let the conversation end there for fear of letting his eyes wander.

“So, where are the rest of your friends? Scott and Isaac, the rest of the pack?” 

_‘Why is it just Stiles and the two most perceptive women he knows?’_

“We’re not bringing the werewolves in for a few more sessions,” Allison explained.

“Besides, they’d just complain about having to watch ‘The Notebook’,” Lydia added with a surprisingly bright grin.

Chris made the mistake of looking to Stiles with a raised eyebrow. He had intended to ask him if he really was willingly going to watch the movie, but instead ended up with a boner.

Stiles pulled away from where he was sucking on the icy pole with a lewd pop and said, “I honestly like the movie. I will fight you if you mention anything about it being ‘girly’ or ‘not masculine’ or whatever the fuck.”

Chris just nodded, trying to get the obscene images out of his head. He was hanging out with teenagers (well, young adults by now) too much; it was affecting his thought process. 

“Alright, you three stay out of trouble and try to keep it down. I have to go finish my work.” He barely waited for the goodbyes that they gave him before he had fled up the stairs, coffee mug held tightly in his grip.

He didn’t bother going to his office, he knew he’d be too distracted to get any work done. Instead, he headed to his bedroom and locked his door, just to be on the safe side. He flopped down heavily on his bed and huffed out a groan. 

He knew the boy was a menace but this was beyond what he had expected. God, he wasn’t going to be getting any work done for a while. At least, not until his _problem_ was dealt with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is encouraged because I don't know what the fuck I'm doing with this fic!


	3. Chapter 3

“Your dad totally wants to fuck Stiles.”

Allison had barely taken a step into her best friend’s bedroom before she wanted to leave.

“That is such a gross thought,” she groaned. She (almost) slammed her books down onto the desk, trudged over to Lydia and sat down on the bed with a huff.

“Like, did you see him trying not to stare at Stiles? I mean, I totally get it. Stiles looked really hot, all shirtless and sweaty and sucking on that icy pole like it’s a dick.”

She shrugged nonchalantly as Allison stared wide eyed at the crude language.

“What? I have eyes. Just because I don’t want to date the guy doesn’t mean I’m not aware of his positive attributes. Your dad is also very aware of those positive attributes, by the way.”

“Why are we talking about this?”

“Because we should do something about it.”

“Are you suggesting we set up my dad and my friend?” Allison asked incredulously.

“Unless you have a better idea, then that is exactly what I’m suggesting.” 

Allison stared at her, face blank, before she finally sighed. “What’s the plan?”

Lydia grinned, wide and bright. “Of course we need to keep up the training. You could ask your dad if he’d like to help out, which gives him the chance to get intimately close with Stiles and shows that you’re fine with them hanging out. He’ll probably decline, though.”

“Alright, I’m on board with this so far,” the young hunter said, speaking cautiously with her eyes narrowed. She was suspicious.

“When Stiles is at your place we could ask if he wants to stay for a sleepover. Maybe one of us could accidentally spill a drink onto Stiles’ shirt, forcing him to borrow one of your dad’s?”

Allison raised an eyebrow. “How long have you been thinking about this?”

“Since that training session,” she grinned. “I also read a lot of online romance stories.” Her thoughts flashed to every piece of fanfiction she had ever read, thankful for the wonderful tropes.

“So, we’re actually doing this?” She just wanted to make sure Lydia wasn’t messing with her.

“Yes, we’re actually doing this.”

~

Allison really wished Lydia was messing with her.

Instead, she was one hundred percent serious and was now forcing a shirtless and sweaty Stiles to go ask Chris if he’d help with training. Allison had suggested she ask her father, but Lydia thought it’d be harder for the man to say no if it was Stiles, especially if he had already spent a half hour training.

“Why me?” Stiles asked with a pout.

“Because Allison and I have something private to talk about and I really just want you out of hearing range.”

Allison couldn’t tell if the girl was lying or not.

Stiles sighed but nodded and trudged into the house. He made his way up the stairs towards the man’s office, where Allison had said he would be.

He knocked on the door but didn’t wait for any reaction before entering. He tried not to fidget too much as he stepped into the room, but of course his fingers still tapped out a mess against his leg.

“Hey, Chris.”

Stiles completely missed the look Chris gave him as his eyes were focused on the carpet in front of him.

“Do you wanna help out with my training?”

Chris almost didn’t hear the question. His brain had completely left him when Stiles walked in, and he was beginning to wonder if he had regressed back into a teenager or something. The kid (he’s not a kid anymore) shouldn’t be so distracting.

“Is Allison a bad teacher?” His brows furrowed.

_‘Why would he need to help? Why would Stiles want him to help? Maybe- Nope, it’s going to be for completely innocent reasons.’_

“No, actually Allison and Lydia are kinda making me ask you.”

_‘So maybe not completely innocent.’_

“I mean, I’m fine with it if you agree but, like, I didn’t wanna ask because I don’t wanna bother you. You look like you’re busy, with all those boxes and books.” Stiles had finally looked up as he gestured wildly, only now noticing the boxes filling the room. “What’s with all the boxes and books, by the way?” he asked, immediately side-tracked.

“A hunter died recently, he was friends with our family so he gave us some of his books,” Chris explained, latching onto the distraction.

Stiles knelt down to look at some of the books and Chris definitely _did not_ think about certain inappropriate things.

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Stiles said, almost as an afterthought as he ran his fingers over the books.

“Don’t be. He was more a friend of Gerard’s.”

Stiles nodded, paused for a moment, and looked up with hopeful eyes. Chris was really glad there were several boxes in between them.

“Are you organising these books? And can I help?”

He really wished he was capable of saying no to Stiles. Instead, he shrugged and replied, “If you really want to.”

The kid grinned and his eyes seemed to sparkle, but maybe that was just because he had stood up and moved into a patch of light.

“Great! So, how are you organising all of this?”

“Each box has a number on it. Write down the number into this book here, along with the titles of all the books in the box.”

Stiles nodded and got to work. He was surprisingly quiet as he moved around the room, from box to box and book to book. Chris might’ve spent a bit more time staring at Stiles (who was still shirtless, though the sweat had dried by now) than working, but Stiles made up for it in more than one way.

After twenty minutes of work and staring, Allison and Lydia appeared in the door of his office. Thankfully, it was during a time when Chris was working.

“What’s going on?” the girls spoke together, eyebrows furrowed.

“Stiles wanted to help me with organising the books.” Chris shrugged as he wrote down the name of a book.

Their eyes snapped to the boy in question, who looked sheepish and only a little frightened.

“Sorry?” Not the best apology.

Allison sighed and Lydia rolled her eyes.

“Did you even ask Mr. Argent the question?” the redhead demanded to know.

“I asked!” Stiles replied defensively, before he rubbed at the back of his neck and added on quietly, “I forgot to get an answer, though.”

The girls didn’t look too surprised, if the eye rolling and pursed lips were anything to go by.

Lydia turned to Chris and spoke, “So, Mr. Argent, would you like to join Allison and Stiles in training? I’m sure there are plenty of things you could teach them.”

“No, as you can see I’m rather busy right now, but thank you for the offer.”

The redhead seemed to be analysing every word he said, his tone and every millimetre he moved.

Allison glanced at her friend and sighed, “Come on, Lydia, he’s busy. Stiles, you coming?”

“Um,” the boy glanced between each person in the room, as well as the books, before hesitantly replying, “I kinda wanna help Chris organise.”

Lydia raised an eyebrow at that, but Allison nodded and pulled her out of the room before any suggestive comments or interrogating (or both) could occur. 

“Jesus, she’s fucking terrifying,” Stiles muttered once the sound of their footsteps had disappeared. 

Chris nodded his agreement, but kept silent as they went back to work. Well, work and staring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to write this but it's finally done! Ta da!

**Author's Note:**

> The start of this story has some similarities to another Chris/Stiles fic I wrote (called 'His Fingers are Obscene' which you can find on this account and is part of my 'Oral Fixation' series) because this was originally the rewrite of that fic. I decided to make them separate fics because of how different they felt, and I really wanted to expand on this fic!
> 
> My tumblr is @stilesxeveryone and you should totally send me prompts and questions and stuff!


End file.
